


Shaun's Mis-Conception

by Goodneighbor_Neighbor (Fan_by_Proxy)



Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [26]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-Consensual Touching, Penis In Vagina Sex, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Goodneighbor_Neighbor
Summary: A pre-war tale of one man's overwhelming sense of entitlement and the start of its repercussions [OR how sole survivor Yvette even wound up with her husband and son to begin with, in graphic detail]
Relationships: Female Sole Survivor/Male Sole Survivor
Series: Commonwealth Kinks [2019 Prompt List] [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Shaun's Mis-Conception

Yvette huffed, rolling her hips faster. Martin’s shaft pulsed strongly underneath her, twitching and putting delicious pressure against her clit as she teased. “I’m close!” she gasped.

Martin groaned, teased to the point of dripping on his stomach. “Good baby, _good_.” he cooed, rubbing her hips and thighs and trying to time his thrust; as wet as she was, he was sure he could get in bare for a few moments.

It was a dangerous game to play, skin-to-skin and playacting making love…but that was part of the thrill. She could, just for a second, pretend to be clumsy and feel his fat tip force its way in; feel that delicious burn that would be both his passion’s temperature and the physical strain of taking on such a large lover. Yvette forced herself to stop as Martin’s hips rolled, nearly unseating her. “Quickly, _condom_.” She patted his hands.

“ _Damn_.” Martin swore under his breath, reaching for the box on the nightstand as she climbed off of him. Granted it was his box, and they were all prepared, but he’d been hoping for at least a few raw seconds. But his girlfriend--his beautiful, _exotic_ , brilliant girlfriend--had a strong enough temper to kick him out of the bed even on the cusp of getting off; he wasn’t going to risk that happening again.

Yvette laid back on the bed beside him, waiting patiently for him to roll on the surprisingly thin rubber on and pinch the tip to make room; it was an expensive brand, but it was _worth_ the cost! She took a deep breath as Martin settled between her thighs and guided his tip in, bracing her hands on the headboard and her toes on the mattress as Martin’s warm hands gripped her hips.

Martin pulled her into the thrust, watching the helpless lusty look bloom on her face. There was just so much to look at when she let him have her--the whorish red ‘O’ her mouth made as she moaned his name all pretty, the way her perky little tits shook around and the way her belly let him see the outline of his cock as he moved. There wasn’t a girl in Boston or anywhere else in the whole damn world that looked as good as she did all of the time. Sure, she could be a little mouthy and she had a _hellacious_ temper…but there was a surefire way to settle that down in a gal, and somehow he was going to manage to do it before he shipped off.

They’d played so much before hand that even with Martin’s trademark roughness, the strokes were slick and easy. Yvette felt her stomach tighten again; it was _wonderful_ that she wouldn’t have to push it away again! She could let go, let him help her come. “ _Martin! Martin!_ ” she moaned.

“That’s right baby, that’s right, tell the neighbors who’s got you!” he growled, feeling her bear down. Jones was right, thin-skins were the way to go! It was worth the ration card trade-offs. When the pressure eased up around his cock, he grinned. “My turn now, sweetheart.”

Yvette nodded, arms out to him. She was glad she’d stretched before the date had even started as Martin’s warm hands went from her hips to her thighs; he liked to fold her double, liked to come forehead-to-forehead and sharing the same gasp. It was sweet and painful all at once; with only a couple of days left before he had to go away for who-knew how long and no real assurance he would come back, she was glad for this kind of moment.

The way she wrapped her arms around his neck and whimpered made his stomach turn cartwheels. Martin wished, just for a second, that they could share a kiss. But if he wanted to complete his mission, she had to be angled just right and distracted enough to miss what came from a man. Martin felt her nails bite into the back of his head as her voice rose another octave and she tightened around him for a second time. He came with a groan and a shiver.

Yvette panted, petting the sweaty fuzz on Martin’s scalp. He wouldn’t pull out until his cock stopped twitching, and then he would do it slow and careful so nothing ripped. The consideration was well-appreciated. “Oh _Martin_.” she murmured.

He shivered again, running his hands from her hips to her tits. They shook when she giggled, her rosy nipples tickling his palms as he gave them an appreciative squeeze. “My gorgeous, happy girl.” Martin murmured.

“ _Martin_ , I need to breathe.” she replied. Without the distraction of lovemaking, his weight and their position was no longer doable.

“Right, right.” He said, moving away from her slowly. Martin made a show of holding the rubber on his dick, stifling a wave of disappointment that it was still generally whole. He couldn’t even see a drop around the pinholes. Maybe a little had gotten through, but Martin wasn’t going to count on it. There were still four more prepped rubbers in the box…and there was still the back-up plan. He’d just have to be patient...

Martin managed to catch the alarm just as it started ringing, muffling the noise with his palm. He looked over at Yvette; she was still asleep! Lying on her back, a few curls escaping from her rollers, and snoring softly…she looked so peaceful. He sat up carefully, doing his best to mitigate any spring-squeaks, and pushed the covers down. The radiator was nearby but he’d have to move quick before the chill woke her up.

There was still a little bit of lubricant left in the bottle in the nightstand--they’d used a whole heck of a lot of it the first couple of days, just playing with her tits and her hands. He loved those crazy French tricks of hers: she never yelled at him for getting her in the eye or the hair when they fooled around like that. Martin poured the rest of the bottle out into his palm and got started working himself up. It’d have to be fast and messy; at some point she’d get cold without the covers and start moving around, and then it’d be too risky to try.

Martin swallowed, reaching between her thighs to press them open as he shifted into position between her legs. He held his breath and rubbed his tip against her slit before starting to press in. Her puss was _hot,_ sticky, and soft; not really slick, but that’d change shortly. He just had to be smart about it--use little thrusts, take advantage of how relaxed sleep had her, think about baseball until he got _deep_.

Yvette frowned, opening her eyes and fixing a bleary look on the shadow that seemed to be hovering over her. She felt hot and cold all at once, and there was an unbelievable pressure on her stomach. She reached up to try and figure out what the shadow actually was.

Martin’s heart stopped when her eyes snapped open, but her arms were going around his neck; of _course_ she didn’t mind waking up stuffed like a Christmas turkey. She was _that_ kind of girl, after all. He grinned, letting his weight come down on her and kissing her hungrily.

The pressure got worse as Martin’s face came into focus, and it took Yvette a few more sleep-addled moments to figure out what was going on. Early-morning sex was all well and fine, but they would have to have a talk about starting up before they were both good and awake!

It was better with her awake, Martin realized; at least then she could get slick! And the kissing was nice, even with them swapping morning breath. He grunted as he rutted, relishing how _good_ it felt without a goddamn piece of rubber in the way.

Yvette groaned as she edged closer to coming. How long did they have before the alarm went off? She wasn’t sure, but she sincerely hoped to be off before the bell rang.

Martin shivered, feeling the tightness that came just before he blasted off. He got an arm around her, bracing the headboard with his free hand as he picked up the pace to finish.

All Yvette could do was cling to him, laughing softly as Martin grunted over her. For some odd reason, it was hitting her as something very funny; her boyfriend grunting like a caveman while they made love.

Martin moaned as he came. He wanted to keep going; just stay inside and keep her all full up until things took, and then until her belly got big, because it felt _so good!_ Then she gave him that hard squeeze that meant she was feeling good too, and he wished he could pop off another round. She was giving him a dopey grin that made him laugh. “Good morning baby.” he murmured.

Yvette kissed him sleepily. She _was_ going to tease him about his eagerness, but the clock caught her attention and obliterated the afterglow. “ _Merde!_ Off, off, off, get off!” she ordered, smacking his sides.

Martin rolled off her, tense and ready to deflect a blow; he was caught, he was caught out and she was _pissed!_ He opened his mouth before his brain had managed to come up with a good lie, but luckily for him, she was reaching for clothes and not something heavy to throw at him.

Yvette bounded from the bed as soon as Martin was mostly out of the way . “ _Putain d'horloge stupide!_!” She swore, rushing around the room to grab clothes and manage some semblance of being presentable--of _all_ the fucking days for the alarm to fail, it would be before a pre-exam review with the biggest asshole in the department! Doctor Sheen was a little man with a big ego who locked the classroom door when he was ready to start and hadn’t been shy about sharing his contempt for having to teach a room full of women.

“Baby?” Martin sat up slowly, wondering how much luck was on his side in that instant. She was babbling and distracted, picking up last night’s date outfit from the floor and getting dressed in a flash.

“No time- _j’ai un revue, très importante, ne peut pas la manquer!”_ Yvette ran into the bathroom to tie a scarf around the curlers and give herself a good spritz of perfume. There was _no_ time for a brush-out; if she didn’t get to the bus stop in five minutes, she could kiss getting to class on-time goodbye! “After lunch, see you!” Yvette blew him a kiss as she grabbed her backpack and coat, and bolted out the door. She felt guilty, but she’d make it up to him when she got home.

Martin laid back down and pulled the covers back over him, staring at the ceiling in amazement. He’d gotten away with it. He had gotten _away_ with it. Maybe he’d try it again before he had to leave tomorrow; just to make sure it really took.

Yvette had managed to get to class before the door locked, though she’d been noisily out of breath and forced to sit in the very back of the lecture hall. The only real upside of that seat was that Sheen wouldn’t be able to comment on her frazzled state, her rollers, or her fidgeting; she was struggling to sit comfortably. She couldn’t decide if it was a sign of too much fooling around, or if _that_ time of the month was trying to get started; if it was, she hoped it held off until after _Martin_ left. As soon as class was over, she’d head for a bathroom to check.

“Kim?” Yvette knocked on the stall next to hers. “Do you have a napkin?” she called; her underwear was trashed, sticky and streaked with blood. Of _course_ this would happen on the last night _Martin_ was in town! “I am out in my purse.”

A little paper-wrapped square appeared under the stall wall. “Here. Is that why you were late this morning?”

Yvette chuckled. “Bad alarms and silly boyfriends. But still, I am here on time.”

Kim snorted, rolling her eyes as she finished her business and left the stall. All the boyfriend had going for him was that he was tall and moderately charming and available, as far as she was concerned. _But_ if her friend was happy, and he didn’t do anything overtly rude, she’d bite her tongue. “Are we still studying together tomorrow?”

“Oh yes, yes. I will not let _Docteur le Cul_ attempt to give to us failing grades we did not earn.” Yvette said firmly, doing her best with toilet paper and the liner. “ _Martin_ has to leave very early in the morning also.” She added as she left the stall. “I cannot wait until the next semester.”

Kim nodded as she searched for the lipstick in the bottom of her bag. It _always_ wound up in the bottom of her damn bag! “I thought I might want to follow abnormal psychology for a while, but if he is the only one teaching it, _no thank you_.”

“At least he has no tenures. He _can_ be fired.” Yvette pointed out as she washed her hands.

“We are not that lucky.” Kim said drily.

“Well then maybe a car will hit him on the way to his next small mens’ meeting.” Yvette tucked a stray wisp back under the headscarf. “Are you going to the library now?”

Kim nodded. “Have a book you need to drop?”

Yvette dug in her backpack and passed a heavy, dry tome across the sink. “I am to my apartment, before the red tide comes in.” she said grimly.

Kim took the book. “I will call you when I am back in my apartment.”

Yvette nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “Be safe, I will see you to study tomorrow.” she said before leaving the bathroom. Better to miss class then get struck with cramps and the flow with only a liner while wearing khaki slacks; at least with _Martin_ around, she could flutter her eyelashes and get him to go out and bring back a few groceries to save her the trip. _And_ they could still have a good last night before he was shipped off, even without fooling around.

***

“-- _and_ you are going to take care of me, and our baby, or I will finish what the accident started!” Yvette practically roared as the fluttering in her belly started up again. She took a deep breath, trying to find some calm somewhere inside.

Martin’s hands went to his mouth. There she stood, dress straining across her belly already, cheeks flushed, practically begging him to marry her. He’d _done it_! Martin reached out with trembling hands, ignoring how much that pulled at the raw skin around every seeping wound.

Yvette stepped closer until his palms rested on her belly. She put her hands over his. “Am I understood?” she demanded.

Martin leaned forward to press his cheek to the warm, miraculous swell. The chair under him moved, and he let himself go to his knees on the floor. “As soon as they cut me loose from here, we’ll go to the court house. We’ll get married.” he said huskily, feeling the sting of tears. “I’ll take care of you for the rest of my life.”

She was practically dizzy with relief. “As soon as we can, we marry.” she nodded. “Yes.”

Martin beamed up at her. The bandages on one side of his face were doing a good job sopping up the steady, stinging stream of tears there, but there was no hiding them on his other cheek.

Yvette cupped his face gently. “Can you get back to your chair, _Martin_? Should I call for the nurse?”

He nodded. “And the doc too. So I can tell’em…so I can tell’em my fiancee’s allowed in.” Martin said shakily. “We’ll get rings, and go to the courthouse as soon as I’m cleared.”

Yvette nodded, stepping back from him cautiously. They would make this work; everything would be ok after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Hancock had it right ages ago: Martin did in fact deliberately knock Yvette up in an attempt to trap her in the nuclear family.
> 
> This is canonical for my sole, but it's also kicking off a prewar AU that'll return us to the status quo of Hancock & Yvette IN LOVE. That'll probably be the next story I post :D


End file.
